à toi mon frère
by lylae
Summary: attention, spoiler tome sept! une lettre, une dernière lettre


**Ceci est un spoiler du tome sept alors si vous ne l'avez pas lu, cliquez sur la flèche retour (enfin moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, vous faites ce que vous voulez les gens)**

**Tout est à jk rowling**.

juste une dernière lettre,

* * *

A toi, mon frère,

Je ne sais par où commencer, tellement de choses n'ont pas été dîtes, et la douleur qui m'accable aujourd'hui, jamais n'aurais pensé être capable de la supporter.

Elle se fait un peu plus profonde, un peu plus destructrice à chaque jour qui passe, à chaque pas que je fais. sans toi.

ils mentaient tous quand ils disaient que le temps refermait les blessures et que seuls resteraient les souvenirs heureux. mon supplice est chaque jour un peu plus insupportable.

j'en ai honte parfois tu sais, mais je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé ainsi, seul, sans toi, sans rien. j'aurais voulu partir avec toi. pardonne moi.

Si je trouve aujourd'hui la force de t'écrire ces quelques lignes, c'est parce que je sais que toi aussi, quelque part, tu as besoin de moi. chaque lettre que je trace en ce moment sur ce parchemin écorche mon âme et mon cœur. je suis submergé, noyé dans ma tristesse et c'est la souffrance, déchirante et sans pitié, celle qui ne laisse jamais de répit, qui est ma muse en cet instant.

Je ne sais même pas si tu pourras lire ces mots, mais je sais que tu les entendras alors, ça en vaut bien la peine.

Tout d'abord, je vais te dire quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. je sais que les mots qui suivent vont te surprendre, parce qu'ils viennent de moi. ce que je vais te dire, tu le sais déjà, mais jamais aucun de nous n'a eut la force de les prononcer, et je ne peux commencer cette lettre sans, au moins, les écrire.

Je t'aime

Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te le dire de vive voix. c'est étrange comme ces deux petits mots, si simples mais pourtant si importants ont toujours du mal à dépasser le bout des lèvres lorsqu'ils sont sincères.

Je pourrais noircir dix pages de 'je t'aime' à ton intention aujourd'hui que ça ne changerai rien à mes remords. c'est tellement plus facile d'écrire.

J'espère que de là où tu es, tu sais que tu n'as pas quitté ce monde pour rien. tu peux être fier, oui, tu fais maintenant partie de ceux que l'on appelle les _morts pour la paix. _que cette appellation me semble insupportable et tellement injuste! Tu ne connaîtras jamais notre monde en paix, et pourtant, tu es mort pour elle. y a t'il chose plus absurde? plus illogique? j'ose au moins espérer que tu es bien, où que tu sois.

Tu dois m'en vouloir de me laisser ainsi abattre, et je ne peux que te donner raison. je me sens tellement lâche, d'être là, à me plaindre, alors que plus jamais tu n'aura l'occasion de rire, de respirer, de vivre. pardonne moi de te décevoir. tu vois, je ne suis pas si fort que ça finalement. à croire que l'un sans l'autre, nous ne sommes au bout du compte pas grand chose.

J'ai été le premier à le savoir tu sais? au moment même où le sort à heurté ta poitrine, je l'ai sût. c'était une sensation étrange. j'ai sentit qu'une part de moi-même s'envolait pour toujours et que jamais plus je ne la retrouverai. j'ai sentit le néant s'abattre sur moi, sur toi. et j'ai compris. sais-tu qu'en mourrant, tu m'as sauvé la vie? oui, le fait de te savoir parti m'a mis dans une rage telle, dans un premier temps, que j'ai sût me défendre comme jamais je ne l'avait fait. les sorts volaient tout autour de moi sans jamais m'atteindre, mais les miens étaient lancés avec une telle puissance et une telle précision qu'ils ne manquaient jamais leurs cibles. je me suis battu pour toi, pour ton salut, jusqu'à la fin. puis quand tout s'est arrêté, j'ai réalisé, et je me suis effondré. je ne me suis jamais relevé. encore une fois, pardonne moi.

Tu as été, et tu restera à jamais la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, la seule qui me soit indispensable. la perspective de devoir continuer à vivre sans toi me semble tellement absurde, si tu savais.

pourtant je vais vivre, je vais le faire pour toi. je fais de cette lettre un serment: je vivrai pour nous deux, et à partir de ce jour, chacun de mes rire, chacun de mes pas, chacune de mes larmes, toute ma vie, fred, sera aussi la tienne. et je la vivrai du mieux que je pourrai, je te le jure sur ce qui m'est le plus cher aujourd'hui, je te le jure sur mes souvenirs.

Bon voyage,

Ton frère, georges.

* * *

_  
_


End file.
